warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Winds of Purity/@comment-92.17.74.32-20160323144451
I had an idea to use this on my Banshee to counter her squishiness and it's working brilliantly so far. My preferred build does not have space for a shield mod, so any stray bullet at all from something high level (75+) and I was always losing a large chunk of health due to her low armour. I just never felt comfortable with that since I am used to using tankier frames or actually using a shield mod.. To counter this I was using a Redeemer channeled charged shot to heal at range, but a combination of the huge energy drain (up to 200+ energy consumed just for 1 shot if going for a full heal) and annoyingly having to use this game's slow weapon switching (versus what I am used to) to keep swapping to melee all the time made me want to try the Furis setup with this mod. For endgame content I can't see this working as anything but a heal pod for any frame without the ability to add massive damage boosts like a Mirage or Banshee for example, all I can say is that this works with Banshee even in the lvl 80-100 sortie and gives incredible survivability without having to switch weapons. In sorties no matter how good at dodging you are eventually you are going to get hit by something, hard, and this mod counters that situation beautifully. As for using the Furis for damage, enemies just melt when you hit only a lone sonar spot (use your correct elementals) and while I know I could do the same thing much faster with my amazing Vay Marelok, the lifesteal is just too amazing to pass up. If on the rare occasion I ever need more damage I just use my primary or a charged shot from the Redeemer which hits like a truck. Meanwhile I can comfortably use my secondary for killing while enjoying the huge survivability boost, and the syndicate proc is handy too!. Some kind of AOE primary is a good compliment to the Furis, to fil the gap in capability, or a sniper if you need long range burst damage instead. One thing I was surprised about is that you can actually snipe accurately with the Furis by firing in short ~4 round bursts, this gives it viability at range when aiming for the sonar spots. TL;DR Don't expect this mod to transform your secondary slot into any more than a heal pod unless you either have a frame/teammate which can give huge damage boost buffs, or you are fighting < lvl 40's. By huge buffs I mean much more than a Rhino roar, that's not going to make the Furis a viable damage dealer in the very high levels. However, the Furis does in fact do decent damage if you are against low level guys like the lvl 35's in Draco, they go down pretty quick even without any damage boosts. Also, I do know the Furis is not intended to be endgame material, there are MUCH better weapons available, I just thought I would mention to any inquisitive visitors to this page that you can get this lifesteal setup to be a viable damager in the sorties and not just have it be a pocket healer. With the caveat that only a select few frames can actually pull this off. By the way, if you are not a New Loka supporter but want to test this out, do not lose hope! you can pick the mod up for around 8 to 10 platinum, that's about what people usually charge for syndicate mods. Another option is to go fishing in your clan chat, probably some MR21 will give this away for free. I hope this helped someone at least :) my Furis build is just a generic Hornet strike & 2 multishot mods combined with the choice of elements for the occasion. Did have punch through on it for the extra heals but in the end decided it was not essential for me.